


All These People That You Mention Yes I Know Them, They're Quite Lame (I Had To Arrange Their Faces And Give Them All Another Name)

by personalized_radio



Series: I'm Not On Desolation Row [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, dewees is the best friend ever, frank joins my chem, so is Miss Dewees, underage sex but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/pseuds/personalized_radio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank turns eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These People That You Mention Yes I Know Them, They're Quite Lame (I Had To Arrange Their Faces And Give Them All Another Name)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one! Y  
> Here's the porn :)

October was cold. Possibly even colder than last year. Frank didn’t notice it, even through the streets of New York were piled high with snow and his shoes were soaking through. It was getting dark, the sun setting behind a skyline of tall skyscrapers and busy masses of bodies walking through the streets like crazy people but Frank wasn’t worried about that either. Gerard and the band was down the street, he could already hear the music blasting from the stage and with the ban lifted in this area, the police weren’t likely to break it up before he got there, and his best friend was walking next to him, talking a mile a minute and tossing his arms this way and that.  
“And I was like, _fuck you!_ , and she was all like, _I never said we were dating_ , and I was like, _no, that was actually exactly what you said!_ and I slammed the door in her stupid, cheating face.” Dewees finished, crossing his arms, “I wish I could meet someone like you met Gerard. Just seduce them while they’re on stage and have them wrapped around your finger like that.”  
“What?” Frank laughed, nudging him, “Dude, don’t exaggerate. He isn’t wrapped around my finger.”  
“Then you’re wrapped around his. Don’t be dumb.” Dewees said firmly, “And listen to what I am saying here, man,”  
“I know, I know,” he leaned his full weight onto Dewees’ side, catching himself when Dewees stumbled, “But think of it this way, now you’re free game to all the eligible ladies at the shows.”  
“I know,” Dewees said dramatically, “But I’m just not sure I’m _emotionally ready_ , bro. I’m hurt. My heart has been broken.”  
“I’ll let you take some of my weed,” Frank broke, shaking his head in exasperation amusement, “If you promise it will mend your shattering soul.”  
“Weed and alcohol will be my only lovers,” Dewees agreed, tossing him a cheesy grin, “Did you bring it?”  
“What, and leave it with your mom in the hotel while I go visit my recovering addict boyfriend?” Frank asked with a raised eyebrow, “It was actually going to be your Halloween present. I’m going straight.”  
“Woah, what?” Dewees blinked at him, grinning, “Going straight for Gee?”  
“Something like that,” Frank nodded, “It’s fun and shit, I still like getting high and all, and I might on special occasions or something. But I wanna support him, you know? It’s really brave, what he and Mikey are doing. I figured, it’s a little insensitive of me to have a stash while they’re trying to stay sober. He can smell it on me, you know?”  
“I get it, I get it,” Dewees laughed a little, “I just...Frankie, king of the natural herbs, giving up his throne for the traveling musical trope.”  
“We aren’t in Middle Earth, man,” Frank rolled his eyes, “Do you want the stash or not?”  
Dewees snorted, “So where’d you leave it, then, if not with my mom?”  
“Hm? I left it at your house, duh. In your room, with yours.”  
“Well, thanks, Frankie. I know birthdays usually go the other way around…”  
“Please. You guys took me to New York for the whole weekend. Tomorrow, I’m eighteen, man. Gerard and I will be legal. We’re gonna tell fucking everyone.”  
“It wasn’t even illegal in the first place,” Dewees shrugged, “You guys weren’t fucking, right?”  
“Nope.” Frank shook his head, “I’m still totally pure and shit. Mom would be proud. Well.”  
“Please, like you guys aren’t going to bang just so you can both be rebels about it, shit.”  
“Don’t ask, don’t tell,” Frank said firmly with a smile.  
“You’re a loser,” Dewees snorted, ruffling his hair and ducking away from Frank’s punch.  
“ _You’re_ a loser,” Frank shot back maturely. Dewees tried to grab him but he sped ahead and shot him the bird and a big grin before he slipped into the crowd, towards the stage. The band on stage wasn’t the band he wanted to see though, so he made his way through the throng of moshers and punks, thrashing out to one of the first and only legal shows that would be played in the coming months, once the ban had been greenlighted by the guys in the council. He made it the the door leading backstage and after giving his name to the bald, hefty guy at the door wearing a ‘bouncer’ shirt, went back. It was dirty and dank, and cool as hell, so he didn’t mind walking down the short hallways until he came to a cracked door with a paper taped to it, stained with black permanent marker in the vague shape of the letters ‘M-C-R’.  
He knocked three times and waited five seconds before he walked in, the bright of the room nearly blinding after the shadowy hallways he’d grown used to.  
“Frankie!” Ray’s voice sounded first through the heavy metal playing overhead, to which the rest of the band was either headbanging or tapping their fingers and feet to. Bob set on the stained, puce colored couch, his sticks in his hand and his pad on his lap, practicing and stretching his fingers and wrists with Mikey next to him, carefully playing his bass along to the music. Ray had made himself comfortable in front of a line of wardrobe, all feather boas and showgirl outfits and the random cowboy hat thrown in, with his guitar on his lap and his fingers working over the strings silently, just imagining the sounds that would come out later that night. It made Frank’s own fingers itch for his guitar, safely hidden in Gerard’s apartment so his mom didn’t find it, ever. Speaking of Gerard, he set in front of the mirror, his make up spread out in front of him and his hand working carefully to apply the eyeliner (fucking red, somehow). He had another split lip, the product of his latest mosh adventure, and his hair was as fucked up as usual. Frank’s heart skipped a beat, no matter how often they’d managed to see each other. After tomorrow, it would be a lot more often, he hoped. Once he was eighteen, his mom had said he’d be allowed to join a band again. She didn’t know he’d already had one picked out, or that they’d already offered him the spot. Tomorrow, he would officially be My Chem’s rhythm guitarist and Joe would be going back to Chicago to pick back up where his actual band had taken a hiatus so he could fulfill a favor he’d owed Ray and Bob.  
“Hey, sugar,” Gerard grinned at him through the mirror, finishing his eyeliner so he could smear it a little with the pad of his thumb, made his eyes look rad as shit, like they were bleeding “You made it!”  
“Duh,” Frank nodded, “Miss Dewees convinced my mom to let her take me and Dewees to New York for the weekend. I go back Monday, since she’d letting me skip class for the first day of my adulthood.”  
“Perfect.” Gerard nearly purred out, voice dropping low and flirty, the way it did when he wanted to make Frank’s stomach flip and his pants go uncomfortably tight.  
“Ew, Gee,” Mikey wrinkled his nose, “Keep it in your pants until _after_ the show, got it?”  
“Right after,” Gerard nodded in confirmation.  
“Perfect.” Frank copied him. He hadn’t changed his tone or his voice at all, except maybe it had gone a little breathless because Gerard always made his lungs seize up like he was having an asthma attack or something, but _something_ made Gerard’s eyes go wide and dark in the mirror, trained on his face. Frank didn’t want to look at himself, just wanted to keep in the dark about what he was showing on his face that made Gerard look at him like that. Very nearly a whole year and Gerard still managed to make his body got hot with a look.  
“Okay, Frank,” Ray said loudly to interrupt their mirror-eye-fucking, “We have a surprise for you.”  
“It was my idea,” Mikey chimed and leaned forward for Frank to slap a high five onto his palm, “It’s a great idea.”  
“Yeah,” Bob nodded. Bob wasn’t big on words, but he got his gist across pretty well and Frank fuckin’ loved all of them.  
“Can you tell us who’s missing, sugar?” Gerard asked, having turned back to finish up his makeup with black eyeshadow to cover the black eye still healing from two weeks ago.  
“What? Who’s...Joe? Where is he? Is he late?”  
“He’s back in Chi town,” Bob said, voice not giving anything away.  
“What? Why?” Frank asked, but the feeling in his toes was already gone and his mind had leapt almost immediately onto what kind of ‘surprise’ Mikeyway could have come up with for him.  
“Well,” Gerard said, standing and capping the eyeshadow pen he’d been using, “See, there is this cute as fuck guy, right? And we wanted him to be our rhythm guitarist, and Joe wanted to go home to his real band. So we figured…”  
“Y-yeah?” Frank said, barely able to get the word out through the tightening of his throat.  
“So we figured,” Gerard grinned and pulled a guitar case from under the mirror, where he’d been blocking it from view, “Maybe our rhythm guitarist could play his first fucking show with his band.”  
“Oh my god!” Frank shouted, unable to keep his excitement at bay, “Really!?”  
“Really,” Gerard laughed and managed to catch him when Frank _threw_ himself into his arms. Frank leaned up on his toes and dragged Gerard down by his teal tinted hair to kiss the living shit out of him because _oh my god_ he was going to play a show! With his band!  
“Yeah, it was totally _Gee’s_ idea,” Mikey said, put out.  
“Do you want him to eat your face instead?” Ray asked, amused.  
“No.” Mikey said immediately, “Gee can keep that to himself.”  
“I think he intends to.” Bob stage whispered as Gerard’s arms snaked around Frank’s waist and pulled them close together.  
“Shit,” Gerard finally pulled away, grinning wide, “Think you remember all the songs we practiced?”  
“It’s been like a week,” Frank said, “But I’ve been practicing on Dewees’ guitar so I should be fine.”  
“You could fucking suck,” Ray said seriously, “And we’d still want you with us up there, Frank.”  
“Shit,” Frank said quietly, squeezing Gerard in his arms, “Oh, holy shit, guys, I can’t even-”  
“We know,” Gerard nodded, kissing him again, “Now grab your guitar. We’re on in five.”  
“You’re the fucking best, I fucking can’t even believe-” Frank kissed him hard again and pulled away to take the hard case from Ray’s hand, who had taken it from Gerard so he didn’t fracture Frank’s back or his hand with it while they were wrapped in each other.  
“Stage, everyone.” Ray clapped and Mikey turned the radio off so they could all stand and walk out. Frank’s lungs hurt. His fingers were shaking.  
They were steady when he played. Even jumping around and thrashing about the stage, into Mikey or Ray or even Bob’s drumset, when Gerard’s hand had threaded through his hair and he’d yanked Frank’s head back and licked his throat on stage, he didn’t miss a fucking cord and his fingerwork was steady and even. He was on fucking _point_ and the rest of the band was too. It was fucking magical. He wanted to do it for the rest of his life.  
It was over almost too soon, and as soon as he was off the stage, Dewees was there to give him a sweaty, excited hug and kiss his face like a cartoon character.  
“You were great!”  
“He’s amazing!” Mikey agreed, voice louder than usual. They were all still electric, nearly shaking out of their skin, the music still running through their veins.  
“Frank,” Gerard said quietly, once he’d wrestled out of Dewees’ arms and into Gerard’s, “Frank, I need to, are you ready? To leave?”  
“Fuck yes,” Frank said immediately, “Fuck _yes_ , Gee, I am so fucking ready, we need to go now.”  
Gerard nodded and they barely took the time to wave goodbye and confirm that Mikey could take Frank’s case back to the band van before they were gone-out through the mosh crowd and then the bar crowd and finally the door, their sweaty fingers linked together like chain links the whole time.  
Gerard’s motorcycle wasn’t in the parking lot.  
“Where-” Frank began to ask, but Gerard shook his head and led him to a Trans Am, painted all to shit with different designs but indescribably _Gerard’s_ in a way that not even his bike was.  
“Where did you…” Frank asked quietly, turning to look at him.  
“It’s been mine for awhile. My grandpa gave it to me, before he passed. It’s been in the apartment garage for awhile, but I finally had a reason to take it out.”  
“Really,” Frank grinned, shoving the sweaty hair from his forehead to look at Gerard straight on.  
“Yes,” Gerard nodded and opened the fucking door for him like he was a fucking gentlemen asking Frank on a fucking date.  
“You’re an idiot.” Frank laughed but he slid into the seat and let Gerard close the door after him. He watched his boyfriend hurry to the other side, being a total dork about sliding over the hood, and open his own door so he could slide in before the cold air filled the car up even more.  
He started the engine and cold air immediately burst through the air vents as it heated up.  
“Shit, you cold?” Gerard asked, immediately taking his jacket off.  
“Gee, no, you need that,” Frank tried to protest, but the faux leather was already on him and he couldn’t really make his freezing hands give it back.  
“Hush, you’ll get sick.” Gerard leaned over and kissed him. Frank didn’t think he’d ever feel the cold again if Gerard would only kiss him like that.  
“Mmm…” Frank hummed happily into the kiss, burying one of his cold hands into Gerard’s wet-with-melted-snow hair and letting the warmth of his head seep into his fingers and bring life back to them, “Fuck, Gee…”  
“‘love you, Frankie,” Gerard’s voice dropped, not into the flustering, flirty tone, but into the intimate, gentle one. The one he used the first time he told Frank he loved him, the one he used every time he said those words to him, the one he used when it was just the two of them.  
“I love you,” Frank replied, pressing kisses along Gerard’s cheek, over his split lip and the black eye, the place he knew was still sore from the elbow Gerard had taken to the face. Moshing and fighting were Gerard’s way of coping with losing the drugs and alcohol and Frank could understand why. The best weed could never replace the high he got after being shoved around to a good band for awhile.  
“I have another surprise for you.” Gerard said quietly, like he didn’t want to break the atmosphere, “Are you ready?”  
“Fuck yes,” Frank nodded, “So ready.”  
Gerard pulled away slowly, obviously torn between just staying right there with him and showing him the surprise. Frank hoped it was worth it, but he couldn’t think of many things worth being so far away from Gerard when they were alone. But it was icy and cold and dark so he didn’t try to distract Gerard while he drove. Instead, he just relaxed and pulled his phone out to tell Dewees not to interrupt them unless it was an emergency. By the time Dewees had replied with an affirmative and Frank had told him to fuck off and put his phone away, Gerard was rolling up to the cafe he and Mikey rented the apartment above from, pulling into the spot usually filled by a car covered in a tarp.  
“Is it in the apartment?”  
“Yeah,” Gerard nodded and gave him a pointed ‘stay there’ look before getting out. He shivered, having worn a thin, short sleeved band tee because he got too hot for a jacket during the show, and by the time he had walked around the back of the car to open Frank’s door, his teeth were chattering.  
“Let me just,” He stuttered out and then winced because he probably bit his tongue. Frank felt really bad for taking his jacket so he helped him pull the tarp back over the car and held one of Gerard’s hands as they hurried up the stairs and into the apartment atop the old cafe. Gerard’s fingers shook as he unlocked the door but eventually the key went in, the lock clicked open and they pushed through the door and into the relatively warmer air of the dark apartment. Frank just shut the door and locked it up, figuring the others would use Mikey’s key, before he turned to Gerard and stripped out of both jackets to throw them over Gerard’s shivering shoulders.  
“You’re so stupid,” He admonished, “I can’t believe you, you’re gonna get yourself killed.”  
Gerard just smiled, big and fucking stupid, and leaned down to kiss him gently, stilling his hands from their motioning by grabbing his wrists and squeezing them. Frank melted like the snow outside in the face of Gerard’s kiss, felt his knees shake just a little before he locked them and pushed up on his toes to make him come closer. They pushed their bodies together and Gerard ground his hips into Frank’s, one hand letting go to grip his hip and pull him closer, pull their bodies as close as they could go with so much between them.  
“Gee…” Frank tried not to moan out, voice weak, “Gee, Gee, I don’t want to wait anymore, can we-”  
“Y-yeah, yeah, surprise first though.” Gerard nodded hard and pulled away carefully, the hand that had locked with Frank’s the last to lose contact. He led Frank through the familiar apartment, stopping at the thermostat to turn the heat on high before he continued to his bedroom, where he paused at the door.  
“Ready?” He asked with a careful grin. Frank nodded and Gerard opened the door to reveal his surprise.  
The room was lit with candles. Not romantic lighting candles with classy scents and virgin-cliches, but ominous ones that gave the room a horror movie look. Fake spiderwebs covered the corners of the room, though they were absent spiders due to Frank’s arachnophobia, and the big screen from the living room had been brought in, a stack of what could only be horror movies sitting next to it and two mid sized speakers that looked to be from Ray’s desktop. There was also a big bowl of candy sitting on the floor, ready and waiting to be eaten. The walls had been covered by ripped up, bloody bedsheets covered in hand prints and bloody claw marks, ‘help us’ and ‘save me please’ written in blotchy, red.  
“Gerard,” Frank said softly, turning to look at him, “Gerard, this is…”  
“I just,” Gerard shrugged, “I know you love Halloween and not just because it’s your birthday. Do you like it?”  
“I.” Frank didn’t know what to say, so he just stepped closer to him so he could lean up and kiss him, hard and fast and emotional, “You’re the fucking _best_ , Gerard Way. Do you get that?”  
“Y-yeah,” Gerard blushed, “Not really. But I’m glad you think so. And you like your present.”  
“I love it. I love you. Fuck me, now.”  
“Geez,” Gerard laughed, voice going rough, “Nice segue.”  
“Fuck subtle,” Frank dragged him into the room and shut and locked the door behind him just in case, “Fuck waiting ‘til midnight, fuck it all. Fuck me.”  
“Please,” Gerard said a little brokenly, before adding after a pause, “There’s stuff in the drawer.”  
“Good.” Frank nodded again, “I don’t know what I’m doing, but I’m trusting that you do.”  
Gerard nodded, so Frank walked to the bed and kicked his shoes off and under the frame, letting his socks follow and exposing his feet to the warming air. Gerard did the same but he tossed his shoes to the corner and his nasty socks could have gone anywhere, really, but Frank could not give a single fuck because Gerard followed him to the bed and kissed him again. It was harder, full of promise and want and _lust_ , Frank felt dizzy with it. Gerard didn’t go for his shirt or his pants for a long time, just continued to kiss him until Frank had stopped squirming and had melted into him like usual. He lost track of time, couldn’t think after awhile, couldn’t do anything other than kiss Gerard and float in the warmth of the room and the feelings in his blood. Eventually his pants came loose and fell around his ankles, but he only noticed in an offhanded way, not like how he noticed when Gerard’s followed suit and they were both pantsless, left in thin shirts and boxer briefs. Gerard broke the kiss long enough to say, “Get on the bed for me, Frankie,” and Frank didn’t really think, just fell onto the bed and crawled to the top so he could get under the blankets and into the even warmer sheets. Gerard laughed and striped his shirt off, so Frank did the same before he lifted the edge of the blanket for Gerard to get in.  
“Gerard,” Frank shivered into the arms that wrapped around him and he pressed completely against him, their warm chests flushed together, “Gerard, I fucking…”  
Gerard’s hands slid slowly over his naked side, the most bare contact they’d ever had and Frank could already barely breath. Gerard was being gentle, slow and careful in his touching, and Frank liked it. Frank really liked it.  
Then Gerard dug his fingers into the skin of his hip and dragged his nails down his thigh, all the way to his knee and Frank fucking _moaned_ , arched into the rough touch and cried out loud.  
“‘knew you’d be into that,” Gerard laughed, but it was fond and loving and pleased, and it set Frank’s nerves back into place, “‘knew you’d like it rough, sugar,”  
“Fuck you,” Frank hissed and pulled him down to kiss him, hard and fast until his lip split over again and he hissed into the kiss. Frank just licked at the split until the blood stopped and it was so _dirty_ , Frank couldn’t stop his hips from rolling into Gerard’s. Gerard pinned his hips, breathed through his nose and used his tongue and lips to take all of the breath from Frank’s lungs. Frank flailed a little and gripped at his hair, his shoulders and neck, his hips and arms, moaned and cried out into the kiss because Gerard’s knee was grinding in a steady rhythm against his _dick_ and he couldn’t move his hips against it and it was _torture_.  
“Gerard, Gerard, please,” He whined, already feeling like he was going to explode.  
“Come for me,” Gerard said softly, voice soft and whispery against his ear, “Come on, take the edge off, Frankie...we have all night.”  
“I want you to-” Frank tried to get out in one breathe, but his toes were already curling and his hips were bucking against Gerard’s hand, desperate for just a little more before he-  
“Yes, just like that,” Gerard smiled against his lips and pulled away to watch as Frank convulsed a little and came his brains out into his boxers. Frank whined out loud, fingers clutching into Gerard’s hair and pulling a little as he arched and shoved his hips against his thigh until his orgasm was over and he was just rolling his hips in the aftershock, gasping quietly. He curled forward a little, eyes still squeezed shut and chest heaving, so he could rest his face in the curve of Gerard’s neck, throat making soft whimpering noises without his consent.  
He could already feel the shamed flush coming over his chest but before he could apologize, Gerard was tilting his face up and leaning down to kiss him again.  
“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” He said, making Frank flush for a completely different reason, “Did real good, sugar. Ready for round two?”  
“Round two?” Frank asked dazily, blinking slowly in his afterglow.  
“I said we had all night,” Gerard smirked, “You didn’t think it was over, did you?”  
“Shit,” Frank whined, already feeling his sensitive dick twitching, “You first, Gee, you didn’t get to-”  
“In you,” Gerard said simply and that was it, Frank was going to die. He was going to just stop being alive and it would be all Gerard and his stupid, beautiful face’s fault.  
Gerard pulled away a little to rustle around in his bedside table and when he returned to being properly on top of Frank, he held a new tube of lube in his hands and a condom between two fingers, which he waved at Frank.  
“Safety, first.” He smiled and Frank nodded loosely, feeling his limbs going heavy and soft at the same time.  
“Lift your hips for me, sugar,” Gerard hummed into the skin of his stomach, pressing soft kisses to the skin there and up around his nipples and neck. Frank lazily shifted his hips and Gerard pulled his sticky boxers off. Frank probably should have been nervous, Gerard having never seen him naked before, but he was too orgasm loose and his skin was buzzing happily and he really couldn’t give a shit. They’d only gotten off together one time, during one of Gerard’s friday night surprise visits. They’d been watching some cheesy horror movie and one thing had led to another had led to Frank pinning him to the couch and the two of them rubbing against each other until they’d come in their jeans like fucking teenagers. It had been fun and had felt great, but they weren’t tempted to do it again. Gerard wanted the next time he saw Frank come to be when he was taking his virginity.  
Frank sort of wanted that too.  
“Frankie,” Gerard singsonged, voice amused and pleased and still so fucking _fond_ , “Lift them again, please.”  
“‘can’t.” Frank mumbled, flexing his toes to see if they were still there, “You do it.”  
“Sugar,” Gerard laughed a little, leaning up to kiss him again, quick and soft and sweet until Frank managed to catch his hair and pull him into a deeper, much more satisfying kiss, “It’ll make it easier for you if you’re elevated.”  
“Fuck easy,” Frank groaned, but he lifted his hips a little, enough for Gerard to push a pillow under. It hurt Frank’s back for a few seconds before he wiggled around and found a comfortable position. His legs fell open automatically and Gerard slipped between them. The rough material of his boxers on Frank’s sensitive dick and inner thighs made him try to close his legs without his permission but they ended up just hugging Gerard’s hips, which was really the best option of all.  
Gerard rubbed his hard cock against Frank’s spent crotch and Frank let out a loud, wailing whine because the material really was rough but it felt _so fucking good_ he couldn’t even understand what he was supposed to be doing. He covered his face and breathed as he felt his dick expand again, get harder and harder until his head was dizzy with the downward blood fuck and Gerard was making these soft ‘ah, ah’ noises every time he rocked forward. Frank opened his eyes so he could look at his face, watch the eyeliner smudging a little more every time Gerard rubbed his face against Frank’s shoulder like he was fucking scenting him and see how his face scrunches up when he thought Frank wasn't looking, like he’s trying to hold his pleasure back so he didn't inconvenience Frank or something.  
“G-Gee, please,” Frank said quietly, his arms moving to wrap around Gerard’s shoulders and push his face in Gerard’s neck, “I want you to fuck me now,”  
“A-are you sure? We can wait…” Gerard stopped his hips, glanced away, “Two more hours and make it legal.”  
“ _Fuck me_ ,” Frank said firmly, “Right fucking now.”  
“Ahh,” Gerard garbled, hips bucking harder into Frank’s at the way Frank’s nails raked down his back.  
“You like it rough, too.” Frank smirked, biting at his neck carefully before biting down harder on his shoulder. Gerard groaned brokenly and his hips stuttered before he pushed away completely, looking debauched and ready to fall over the fucking edge at the barest touch.  
He grabbed for the new tube again and tried to break open the seal, only to end up biting at it until it finally popped off. He poured too much of the gel onto his fingers and some dripped onto the bed but neither of them could give a single _fuck_ as he spread it over his fingers. He leaned over to kiss Frank, softer than before, until Frank had calmed his body down and was relaxed and loose again, “This is gonna feel weird, okay? But it’ll get better.”  
“Duh,” Frank nodded, “Let’s do this.”  
“Don’t treat it like an action movie.” Gerard laughed, “Don’t rush it. This will feel really good for you, as long as I don’t fuck it up.”  
“Bring it.” Frank smirked at him, just to see his long suffering reaction, and then they were kissing again and Frank could feel his cool, slick finger rubbing carefully against his hole. He tensed up immediately, but at the soft ‘shh’ noises Gerard pressed into his lips, he relaxed his body and just _felt_ as the first finger slipped inside. It was _weird_ , not painful or wrong, just a little uncomfortable and strange. Gerard didn’t move for a few seconds, just let him adjust, and then it was _wigging_ in him and Frank couldn’t help the uncomfortable moan, or the dumb giggle when Gerard kissed his jaw and nuzzled him again, “It d-does feel…”  
“I know, sugar, I know,” Gerard nodded, “Just tell me if it hurts, okay? We’ll stop and try something else.”  
“‘kay,” Frank nodded and closed his eyes, relaxed into the mattress and let his body take over.  
Gerard moved his finger a little longer, until Frank was used to it, and then he pulled out completely, only to come back in with two. It didn’t _hurt_ , but it was uncomfortable again and Frank wasn’t sure what to do because his body was telling him to tense but he knew he couldn’t. Gerard peppered kisses along his shoulder and neck until he’d calmed his breathing and then he kissed him again. Frank could _feel_ everything Gerard was saying with the kiss, _I love you_ and _you’re amazing_ and _I want to be in you_ , and he wanted to give that back to him somehow.  
“Gee,” He whined, bucking his hips carefully, just to test. He twisted his hips a little and _there_ , “Oh my god!”  
The stars hadn’t even left his eyes before Gerard was tapping and rubbing against that spot again and Frank’s back was arching hard and his toes were curling and he could already feel himself ready to tip _right over_ again.  
“Shit, you’re real sensitive, sugar…” Gerard smiled, voice pleased and amused, “Just a little more, okay?”  
“Fuck you,” Frank gasped out, “Fucking do it _again_ , asshole,”  
Gerard just laughed and slid his fingers out, much to Frank’s frustration, before he returned with three this time. Frank barely noticed the sting because Gerard wasn’t playing anymore, had purposefully targeted that part in him that Frank hadn’t been expecting to feel so good, no matter what porn told him. Frank lost track of time, fingers knotting in the sheets and his head pressed to the pillow so he could hold himself back, stop himself from coming as Gerard made him ride that edge, never quite pressing hard enough, but not light enough to be called _just teasing_.  
Finally, finally, Gerard pulled his fingers out and kissed him again, breathing just as hard as Frank, eyes shiny and hazy with _want_ , “Frankie, sugar, you ready? Can I? Please, can I?”  
“ _Yes_ ,” Frank gasped, leaning up to kiss him sloppily, missing his mouth almost completely, desperate to the point he was shaking, “Please, Gee, fuck, fuck me, come _on_ ,”  
“Y-Yeah, okay, let me just, shit,” Gerard had lost the condom at some point during their interactions so he had to lift away from Frank for a few seconds to find a new one. Frank took the chance to breathe deeply and find himself, calm his heart rate and focus on _Gerard_ and not just how his body was shaking with want.  
Gerard came back with the condom and ripped it open with his teeth. He wiped his hand on the sheets but he was still careful as he rolled the condom on and slicked himself up with more of the lube. Frank watched him quietly. Everything fell away. In the candlelight, Gerard’s skin glowed. His bruises stood out as shadows, like he was a sketch instead of a living person. It made Frank’s heart constrict.  
“Gerard,” He said quietly, seriously, breaking away from the moment for just a few seconds, “Gerard, I love you.”  
Gerard looked up and stopped what he was doing, looking flushed and Frank threw his previous thought away. Gerard _was_ there, breathing and living and _there_ , with Frank, for Frank.  
“I love you.” Gerard leaned over him, resting his arms to either side of Frank’s head so he could lean down and kiss him again. It was different from before, not soft or hard or gentle or rough. Just...just them. Just their lips pressed together like they wanted their bodies to be. Frank clutched at Gerard’s side, fell away from his body until it was just the _feeling_ of he and Gerard, until all he could sense was Gerard.  
“Please,” He asked quietly, when they’d broken away and were just resting their foreheads together, eyes closed and breathing together.  
Gerard didn’t say anything back, but he reached down and Frank felt him there, felt his dick pressing against him and then _inside_ of him, and _shit_. He wasn’t going to cry, he wasn’t, but it was still emotional, and he wouldn’t be ashamed of that. It was more than the sex it would have been a year ago, it was more than just fucking no matter what Frank called it. It was, and he couldn’t believe he was going to fucking say this, it was fucking _special_ to him. Something he’d probably remember for the rest of his life, the feeling of the first time Gerard pushed into his body and settled like he belonged there.  
“Frank,” Gerard said, voice strained and obviously enjoying it. Frank didn’t feel _pleasure_ from it, but it felt _amazing_ at the same time. He never wanted to move. And then Gerard’s hips shifted and he changed his mind. All he wanted was for Gerard to move.  
“Go,” He shuddered, his thighs tensing around Gerard’s hips, “Gee, move, come on, fuck-oooh holy,”  
Gerard hadn’t needed telling twice. He moved slowly, his slick hand coming to grab onto Frank’s thigh and hitch it higher, open him up a little more, and suddenly he was moving smoothly, the lube slicking the way for him. Frank cried out, throwing his head back and feeling his whole body fucking _sing_ with it. He was happy he waited, made sure Gerard was safe if they’d ever been found out, at least from this, but at the same time he wished they’d been doing this _forever_. One of his hands went to Gerard’s back, clutching at his back, his shoulder, his hip, until he finally dug his nails into his shoulder and held on for the ride. The other hand Gerard slipped under his, pinning it next to Frank’s head and locking their fingers together. Their hips rolled together, bodies sticking together with sweat and their lips finding each other until they were just panting into each other’s mouths, breathing and gasping and crying out softly. Frank wondered if he actually sounded as stupid as he sounded to himself, but Gerard wasn’t complaining and Frank couldn’t have cared less at the moment what he sounded like because Gerard’s hips were beginning to stutter and he’d started to make those ‘ah, ah, a _h_ ’ sounds again.  
“Gee-” he gasped out loud, his hips bucking up to rub between their stomachs. They were pressed so close together that he didn’t even need a hand, the friction his dick got from rubbing between their two bodies was all he needed to nearly tip over. He needed Gerard to do it first though, didn’t think he could make himself let go of the hold he’d had on his orgasm until he felt Gerard tensing and shoving into him harder than before, “Come on, come on, yes, fuck, _fuck_ ,” He nearly sobbed out.  
“Frankie, Frankie,” Gerard cried into his neck, kissing his skin before he went completely still except for the little jerks of his hips. Frank felt him swell inside of him and then pulse and that was it, that was all he needed and he was-  
“Fuck!”  
Frank tensed completely, curled into Gerard and accidentally dug his nails in as he gasped loud and cried out, too loud for the neighbors below them maybe, but he didn’t care, couldnt’ care, all he could do was just shudder against Gerard’s slick skin and paint their bellies with his come, pulling him in closer with his twitching legs until it was _over_ and he collapsed back onto the bed with a loud sob of pleasure.  
The aftershocks were nearly as bad as the orgasm at first, but they eventually calmed down and he relaxed his whole body into goo.  
His legs fell apart and onto the bed but Gerard didn’t move, just leaned down to kiss him messily again, along his jaw and cheek and nose until he finally found his lips.It was less a kiss and more a desperate pressing of mouths together, gasping softly in the aftermath and clinging together. Frank wasn’t sure he would ever be ready to go back to the real world, not when he thought about having _this_ forever, just the two of them like this.  
“Frankie,” Gerard finally sighed out, sounding spent and pleased and relaxed.  
“Gee,” Frank smiled, even though all the muscles in his body felt like jelly, “Gee, fuck, let’s do it again,”  
Gerard laughed, leaned down again for a real kiss, one with more coordination and effort, “We will, sugar. Just not right now. I’m not a teenager anymore, unlike some people, so I need a little time.”  
Frank grinned, wiggled a little and tensed his lower body just to watch the blood drain from Gerard’s face and the look of oversensitive pleasure to twist his features before he was carefully pulling out, “Don’t take too long.”  
He could feel the soreness in his thighs, hips and ass. It hadn’t hurt, but the aches and pains he’d read about were beginning to set in. It didn’t bother him, and it definitely wouldn’t stop him from letting Gerard do it again, but he was a little relieved that he would get some down time in between.  
“You’re my favorite.” He finally decided to say, after Gerard had stood up to throw the condom away, recap the lube, and wipe he and Frank down with a wet wipe from the drawer.  
“You’re _my_ favorite,” Gerard said like a sap. He kissed him again, so Frank decided to forgive him. He forgave him even more when Gerard moved from kissing him to kissing the prickling skin of his neck. He couldn’t help but tilt his head back and give Gerard all the access he wanted.  
“Come watch horror movies with me,” Gerard whispered into his shoulder, fingers coming to rub at Frank’s thighs and stomach to sooth the cramps and aches setting in for real.  
“Carry me.” Frank demanded, only to hold back a squeal when Gerard _did_. He literally _picked him up_ and _carried_ him over to the tv, where he set him down on the pallet of thick blankets already made up.  
“I wasn’t serious.” He complained, though it was half hearted. It really was beginning to hurt. Gerard just smiled at him, all gooy and shit, and pulled the top blanket over them, cacooning them in warmth.  
“Don’t you have to put a movie in?”  
“I already have one in,” Gerard laughed, pulling the bowl of candy closer and pulling out two big water bottles from inside to set next to it. He grabbed a remote control from inside as well and Frank was almost curious to see what else he’d hidden with the candy. He’d check when he was less loose and happily snuggled into Gerard’s shide.  
The movie menu for _A Nightmare Before Christmas_ came onto the screen and he couldn't fight back a grin.  
“You’re so fucking dumb,” He said, the fondness and amusement so obvious in his voice he could barely get the words out and the warmth in his chest nearly choking him.  
“Shut up, sugar,” Gerard laid back down and pulled him a little closer, until they were comfortably pressed together under the blanket, naked and a little sticky and fucking _together_ , “Watch the movie with me.”  
Frank rolled his eyes but he laid his head back down on Gerard’s shoulder and bit back the stupid, sappy ‘always’ that he’d almost stuttered out.


End file.
